


WOY Mini-Fic-A-Thon 2016 - Puppets and Pancakes

by 3amepiphany



Series: Woy Mini-Fic-A-Thon 2016 [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, peepers-zbornak family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeps gets FMLA leave bc that's a thing under his command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WOY Mini-Fic-A-Thon 2016 - Puppets and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> http://omegalovaniac.tumblr.com/post/146633568319/slams-fists-on-table-dark-omegalovanic-show-me
> 
> Want to leave a prompt? Visit http://omegalovaniac.tumblr.com/post/146630613854/woy-mini-fic-a-thon for info.

“Papa,” squeaked Thea, tugging at the duvet and thwapping her tail on the floor. “Papa, you’re late.”

Peepers, having been awake for a while, checking reports on his phone and waiting for his second alarm to come in and get him up and out of bed, feigned sleep.

“Papa,” she called again, annoyed. Instead of just her usual routine of patting the side of the bed near his pillows until he woke, she jumped up onto the edge of the bed and hung there, kicking the nightstand by accident. “Papa!” she tried again, louder.

He sat up a bit, in a hurry. “Okay, hey, okay, my light. I’m up.” She laughed, throwing her little head back and nearly falling. “Shh, don’t wake your mother and brother, now.”

“You faker,” she said quietly, giggling and letting herself fall to the floor with a soft ‘plop’ noise and skittering out of the room. He looked to see if she’d knocked anything off of the nightstand before rising and stretching, and putting his slippers on. Sylvia stirred, curled up on her side of the bed around Argos. He gave her a soft kiss on the nose and headed out into the living room. He closed the door to the bedroom behind him as he went. All of the girls were already awake and waiting. He really was late.

“Papa, please, we’re gonna miss the puppets,” Iris said, bouncing where she sat. This was usually their weekend routine, but with him working from “home” for the next while, and Mama sleeping in with the new baby, it had soon evolved into an everyday thing for him. He quickly apologized to them with kisses on their little heads, and turned on the television for them, adjusting the volume and hoping that they hadn’t missed the puppets.

Over the years Andy was more than pleased to expand the programming on the Skullship to cater to a wide variety of subjects, and Peepers was more than pleased to see that the morale boost in producing these programs kept a lot of Watchdogs in line and out of trouble. So when the Commander himself said that his household enjoyed the ad-hoc puppet show that ran one morning, Andy did his best to make sure it stayed, and stayed enjoyable. It was probably the second most popular show after ‘Eye’ and it’s focus, and weirdly enough, it wasn’t anything plot-driven or serious; it was just very simple fun with some early education, like how crayons are made or how fun it is to splash in the pink puddles of Havulon 3x. He liked it because the girls weren’t quite old enough to help him in the kitchen with breakfast yet, and it kept them seated and rapt while he worked.

This morning it was quick pancakes and ham, with scrambled eggs. Iris and Lucida liked ketchup, Thea didn’t, so he made sure to give her her own bowl to eat from while the other two shared;. They hadn’t missed the puppets, so he had plenty of time to whip up a meal.

He made a plate for Sylvia and popped it in the oven so he could re-heat it for her later, pulled out a bottle of miak from the refrigerator and set it on the counter to come to room temperature, and then sat on the floor with the girls to quickly eat his own breakfast before they got too distracted and messy with theirs. As they watched the puppets he asked them questions. What was that puppet doing? What were they learning about today? and so on. They thumped their little tails and giggled and rolled around on the floor with bits of pancake hanging from their mouths.

By the time Sylvia had woken up, the puppet show had ended and they were all lined up in the bathroom getting their faces wiped down and getting ready to brush their teeth. She bumbled into the kitchen and set about warming the bottle of miak up the rest of the way, and smiled at hearing the girls’ chatter about how she was up and maybe they could play with Argos today. Maybe. If they asked really nicely. Peepers leaned out of the doorway and let her know about her breakfast, and she leaned back against the counter and stretched her neck out to see him and thank him. She heard him explain to the girls again, that it would still be a long while before they could play with their brother.

Sylvia looked down at him, “still new” and wriggling, waking up and waking up hungry. He had a quiet cry. So different from his sisters. He slept a lot longer than they did at his age, between meals, and didn’t require as much food as they had. It took a bit more care to prepare, though. She had time to eat her breakfast and pop the dish in the sink before settling down with the Argos and his meal on the couch, stretching out and yawning loudly.

The girls sort of tumbled around the corner and then came to join her, carefully laying themselves out against her to snuggle and watch their brother more intently than they did the puppet show. Peepers shuffled back into the kitchen to make himself another mug of tea to share with Sylvia, and then sat on the opposite side of the couch, watching his family contentedly.

He was also content to stay in his pajamas for the rest of the day, even when answering the door later to sign some invoices and hand in a revised report for his cabinet.


End file.
